


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Super Junior OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bars and Pubs, Bartender Heechul, Bottom Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun-centric, Florist Kyuhyun, Honey, Hook-Up, Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoo Artist Eunhyuk, Top Eunhyuk, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Super Junior OTP Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881688





	Untitled

**2:17 PM**

"Looking for a someone to go home with?"

Eunhyuk turned to the bartender with a smirk."That depends who's asking?"He asks flirtatiously and the bartender smirks right back at him."Definitely not me I hope."He says."Cus Jungsoo would flip if I came home with another guy."


End file.
